2014-05-01 - The Chat
Monet is still laying out by the pool, sunbathing as she listens to the music on her MP3 player. "On the catwalk... on the catwalk... I shake my sexy butt on the catwalk... and I'm too sexy for my robe.. too se-" She pauses when she senses another person in the area. She pushes down her headphones. Logan was walking through the area, he got to the pool area then was stopped in his tracks. Logan was not exactly expecting to find Monet there. Though she shouldnt be that shocked she does love to lya out in the sun working on her tan. Logan can't help himself but get an a pair of eyes full of Ms St Croix in all her oiled glory. He does his best to fight off any natural but improper thoughts at the fight of the beautiful and shapely young mutant. "Hey... M I wasn't expecting to see you out here." Logan's breathing is erractic for a moment like he is straining against something. Monet raises her sunglasses. "You're not here for an attempted maiming-chat, are you?" Logan gives a slight growl. "no I'm not" Logan looks away from Monet's general direction. He's a bit embarrased that he noticed her in that way, He's normally good about these things with people that aren't Jean, and hope that couple times. "Danger Room now. Work out first chat later." Monet takes a moment. "Fine..." she says as she gets up. "I'll go change and meet you down there, Mr. Logan. Though from what I've seen, your version of chatting and working out both seem to involve slashing at stuff." She walks past and heads inside to change before heading down to the Danger Room in her X-Men bodysuit. Logan is already in the Danger room waiting, he's crouched in a corner alone with hsi thoughts trying gather his thoughts. the room is unnaturally cold Logan had told the danger room to drop the temperature to that of a cold northern winter night at least till Monet gets there. Monet comes into the Danger Room and looks around at the wintery scene. "So, what sort of chat are we having? And why in the Danger Room?" Wolverine says, "Chat Later Monet, I need to have a clear mind for that. Work out now, because you are rusty and sloppy and I need to work off some energy" Logan rises from his corner. "Ok enough with the chill box Danger, Start the new program." the scene changes to and 2 figures appear one Is recognizable as Venom. the other is a woman average height atheletic building she is dressing in ninja garb, her face is not entirely visable, he uses telekinetic weapons similar to psylocke." Monet looks at Wolverine oddly. "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm one of the best students here." she says as she dodges out of the way of the ninja. "Particularly in a fight." she adds as she slams a fist into the construct's face. "And I thought you wanted to talk about how I put your daughter to sleep when she decided to go berzerk in the gym on the new student?" Wolverine was busy slashing slash symbiote tendrils when Monet is pressing him "I said later" Wolverine grunts as he jabs at venom before the creature tries to engulf him. The Ninja rides Monet's punch then with a unnaturally quick movement at just the right moment to before attacking with a kick to the gut and a pull on Monet's arm and a jabbing withe a telekinetic sai towards her face on motion. Wolverine manages to fight free of venom's grip "I keep telling you to later this is a work out right now for someone so smart you really are slow to understand things. And you got it all wrong I'm the berzerker not her. She's remarkably under control." Monet brings up a telekinetic shield, then grabs the ninja. "Yes, that 192 IQ really does slow me down. Complete dullard. I haven't learned nearly as much about gutting people and living in the woods as I would have if it was lower, I'm sure." And throws her into Wolverine. "Although apparently you don't know your daughter as well as you think. She was quite -out- of control and was going to attack the new student simply because Fiona did not want Rina bleeding all over the place like an unsanitary vagabond." The ninja kicks wolverine in the face and uses that to rebound back at Monet. "Perhaps But I know what I saw, I saw that girl broken up in the woods because she lost her cool, because she felt violated, because she felt like she wasn't given a chance to walk away. That's what she told me that she was going to walk away. I'm inclined to believe her." Logan says in the middle of trying to not get skewered by the symbiote monster. "M, I really need you to ease up on her though. I know how you are and I understand that just you you don't really mean to hurt people's feelings so I let it go. But she doesn't know you like that. I know underneath all that you are a good person and one of my better students. so I'm asking you please." Monet moves out of the way of the flying ninja and lets her hit a tree. "Mr. Logan... telepath here. I know she wasnt planning on walking away. And I'm not trying to 'hurt her feelings.' She then rips a tree out of the ground. "Duck!" she say as she swings the tree at Venom. Then says, "Honestly, I just don't care if her feelings are hurt or not. It's not like I hate her or anything. She's a teammate. Potentially a teammate at least." She says, thoughtfully, "A very stupid, very headstrong, semi-psychotic potential teammate." She continues. "And she needs to know that her actions are causing unrest in other potential teammates. Plus... the whole hitting a bag until it's bloody just to have shock value? C'est tres degoutant. Gross." "It's not for shock value - I get the bag bloody all the time. gotta hit harder and harder. It's somethign I don't expect you to understand - super strength super durable perfect skin - but for the rest of us we suffer soem defense wounds when we go hard. Fine if you say the girl was gonna cause trouble then fine. Please be more tactful with her. She ain't exactly adjusting well. M you gotta see where I'm coming from" Logan as he steps toward Monet. "Please" "Oh yes, Mohammed Ali, George Foreman. All the great fighters who aren't invulnerable train by bloodying up the workout equipment. That sounds very legitimate" she says, obviously sarcastically. Monet looks back at Logan. "You do realize the hypocrisy of what you're saying, right Mr. Logan? Tactful doesnt exactly describe how you acted towards Rina's mute playdate." She thinks a moment, "Criminally liable might. But tactful doesn't." Monet adds with feigned exasperation, as Wolverine walks over to her, "Pour l'amour de dieu." For the love of God... Then says boredly, "Oh What exactly would you like me to do, Mr. Logan?" What would you like me to do, Mr. Logan. Not the phrasing needed to hear at that moment. But he manages to keep his thoughts in line and answer her "So because I'm not perfect that invalidates anything I have to say to you? huh, is that how you work, how you get by feeling superior if you can point out a flaw or mistake in someone you can make their opinions and observations null and void because you'll only take direction from those whom are infallible?" Logan says in a cold voice. "What I would like is for you to try to be welcoming to Rina you don't have to like her but can you make your low opinion of her a little less obvious in everything you do and say around her. please Monet. I know I messed up I never said I didn't I know I probably shouldnt have stuck the boy like a suckling pig that was my mistake my error I accept that. But that doesn't mean I'm not to be listened to especially when I come to you maturely and calmly and am trying to speak to you in a respectful manner." Monet smiles a bit. "Oh where to begin with that diatribe. You really aren't sounding like yourself, you know, Mr. Logan. Quite off your game. First.... I never said anything you have to say is invalid. I take direction from very fallible people all the time. I mean, I took your class in combat training. For example, you're definitely a capable fighter. Especially against unarmed guests to the mansion. So anything you say involving combat moves, I might listen. Unless it involves enemies sleeping with your daughter, of course." She thinks. "Second, I don't -feel- superior. I just know I am. It's not arrogance, it's just observation. Not that I need a reason to point out people's flaws, but you should think of it as a learning tool. People tend to not want to recognize their own flaws. When those people might one day have to have my back in a fight, I'd like them to know their shortcomings in order to at least -attempt- to overcome them." She pauses and thinks about that. "Be welcoming to Rina. That -is- a challenge. Hmmm" Then shrugs. "If it means you stop preaching to me, I'll give it a go. No guarantees, Mr. Logan." Monet tilts her head. "She is exceedingly irritating and foolish, after all." "And Mr. Logan.... It's not that I have a low opinion of Rina. I mean, I do of course. Obviosuly. But it's not just her. I have a low opinion of many, many, many people." "Frost is a terrible influence on you. But I'm willing to bet you don't think nearly as bad about at some of us as you claim. You wouldn't be wasting your time here if you did. M I know you got an ego I know you think the world stops for you. But you can't be that unsympathetic not with telepathy. I know you can see and hear everyone faults but you gotta see how vulnerable people are. Why do you chose to be so harsh when you know the effect it has on people? Don't you see that approaching things like Chuck would is a far better choice? You want people that have your back to be the best they can be but being a bitch to them and shaming them and wounding them is gonna make them less likely to want to have you back whether they are at their absolute best or not. Trust me I've made that mistake a few times. You know you'd be far better than even you think you are if you at least made an effort not to be confrontational about you limitless confidence and allowed people to see the person I know you could be." Logan says with all sincerity looking Monet straight in the eyes. "and about Rina all I ask is that you try. please I'll know if you are making an effort and I'll take note. I'll try my best to reward you for it" Monet listens as Wolverine gets uncharacteristically preachy. Monet nods. "I'm sure you definitely know a bit about wounding teammates. And bystanders." She thinks. "And visitors." She waves her hand a bit. "No rewards are necessary. But honestly Logan, you don't know very much about me or my motivations. But I'll attempt to not hurt your daughter's fragile little feelings. I do recommend you making her play nicer with the new students though. They're thinking she's quite a freak. Appropriately so. And unlike me, she seems to care what other people think of her if she's whining to you about it afterwards." She bows a bit. "Merci beaucoup." Logan smiles "perhaps not but I've been around you enough to know what you can be, what I wish you were. I see the best in you and I want it to be real" Logan says to his student feeling maybe he is letting his attachment cloud his judgement. That not exactly rare for Logan to do. "and I'll be working with the pup to get her adjusted but it's a big adjust for everyone she is stuck out of time, I'm dealing with a child I didn't raise but she thinks I did. and trying to integrate her into the way things are done here while dealing with it all. Forgive the kid for being touchy ok?" Logan gives a smile and even lets out a chuckle when Monet bows |her french is adorable| he thinks. Monet rolls her eyes a bit as she heads out of the Danger Room. "Yes, yes Mr. Logan. I'm sure she has an incredibly interesting backstory. It's very After School Special. Ta!" she says as she leaves.